


Blankets

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Inktober 2017 [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession!!!!, Inktober 2017, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Storm - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Bokuto had something to say. He always had something to say, but this was a very important thing to say.This was something he had to say to Kuroo.And a storm almost ruins it.





	Blankets

Huddled in blankets, Kuroo is safe and warm inside, on a cold autumn day where the wind blusters like it’s trying to tear trees from their roots and roofs from houses. The rain thunders down as if could be an ocean, dripping from the sky in a downpour to drown the earth below. Thunder and lightning split the sky, and Kuroo is happy to be indoors.

There’s a fire in the conveniently named fireplace, and a hot chocolate in his hands, complete with a swirl of whipped cream and marshmallows on top. Per _fection_ for a stormy night. Whilst Kuroo knows he could easily go to bed and fall asleep to the heavy rain against the window, he waits.

He waits, because moments ago, he received a text to unlock the front door and set up for a movie night. Henceforth, that is exactly what Kuroo had done. Honestly, he was so comfortable, he might not even bother getting up to greet the sender of the text at the door.

“Kuroo, I’m here!” The opening and closing of the door, heard just before a burst of thunder, cements his decision to stay swaddled in the blankets anyways.

“I’m in the living room.” He sips at his hot chocolate, accidentally breathing in some of the whipped cream and ends up coughing and snorting. Bokuto laughs as he enters, dropping a bag on the sofa behind Kuroo, startling his cat Niboshi into running away. 

“Wow, that’s such an attractive way to greet your best friend!” There’s something estranged about the tone of Bokuto’s voice when he says that, but before Kuroo can comment on it, he’s shaking his head to dispel droplets around the room.

“Oi! You couldn’t do that in the porch?! You’re soaking me!” Bokuto laughs, loud and carefree, intentionally shaking towards Kuroo as if he’s chasing him down, knowing there’s a teasing tone in Kuroo’s voice as he shrieks about how cold the raindrops are.

“You think you’re cold~? I’m _freezing_! Spare a bro a blanket?” Kuroo grunts, lifting up the corner of his blankets to let Bokuto under. He doesn’t expect for Bokuto to suddenly start undressing.

“Wha-What are you doing?!” He turns away to hide his blush as Bokuto looks at him a completely innocent expression.

“Well I can’t stay in wet clothes. I’ll get you damp.” The sweetness of his words makes Kuroo sigh, knowing full well that he can’t argue with that. There’s also the point that he doesn’t want Bokuto getting sick.

“Hold up. I’ll go grab you some clothes.” Reluctant to leave his warm, comfy pile, Kuroo slithers out from the blankets with a groan, placing his hot chocolate on the sideboard above it. He whirls around to glare at Bokuto from the doorway, pointing at his drink.

“Don’t. Touch.”

“But- But it looks so good! Besides, you can’t tell me what to do. I’m older than you!”

“By _2 months_. I’m taller than you. Don’t touch my drink.” Bokuto pouts, making a point of dropping his soaking wet shirt straight onto Kuroo’s pile of blankets. It’s only when Kuroo has gone up the stairs that he picks it up and instead hangs it over the radiator.

“Okay, Okay, I can do this… I can do this… No backing out. No being a coward! Not this time!” Muttering to himself, he paces the room, checking the bag frequently to make sure he has what he needs. 

“I got you… A Nekoma hoodie, so you look like a traitor, and my favourite pants. Don’t rip ‘em.”

“How would I rip them?! You’re not that much smaller than me!”

“You’re stockier.”

“... Are you calling me fat? Wait, do you think I’m fat?! Should I lose weight so it doesn’t affect volleyball?!” Kuroo waits for him to finish, tapping his foot and pinching the bridge of his nose. Finally, when Bokuto’s apparent nerves wear off - Kuroo wonders what made him nervous in the first place - he sighs and speaks.

“I mean stocky in terms of muscle. Either way, a little bit of fat won’t do any harm to how you play. Just don’t gain too much~.” Bokuto puffs out his cheeks in irritation, tugging on the clothes Kuroo passes over. A an extremely loud burst of thunder, his golden eyes slip to the window before flickering back to paying attention.

Kuroo has huddled himself under the blankets again, sipping at his hot chocolate. Muffling a laugh at the whipped cream moustache, Bokuto gets to his knees and pokes at Kuroo’s shoulder with a grin. Rolling his eyes, Kuroo lifts one arm up, raising the blankets for his best friend to slip under.

“Thanks!” As soon as Bokuto wriggles under the blankets, Kuroo leans against him. Secretly, he saw the way Bokuto’s gaze flickered to the window at the thunder, and he instantly pieced together that _that’s_ where the nervous energy came from. His suspicions are confirmed when another rumble of thunder has Bokuto flinch under the blankets.

“... You’re scared of thunder, aren’t you?”

“Geh! I wasn’t tryna hide it! No way! There’s no shame in fear!”

“Never said there was, dude~.” Lightning flashes through the curtains, and Bokuto turns his head to bury it in Kuroo’s shoulder, the latter rubbing his back comfortingly. The crackling of the fireplace and the sound of rain is soothing, but the whistling wind is creepy, and the thunder - whilst Kuroo finds it relaxing - obviously sparks a fear in Bokuto.

“Here.” He holds out the hot chocolate mug, hoping the glow of the fire hides his gentle blush. Bokuto blinks at the offered mug - a black glassy one with a cat tail for a handle - and muffles a laugh before he tilts it by putting his hand on the bottom. It’s _sweet_ , and he manages to steal a good three mouthfuls before Kuroo snatches it back.

“Don’t steal all of it!”

“You offered!”

“Yeah, a little bit! That took _ages_ to make!”

“Ages? You just mix milk and water with powder and microwave it!” Kuroo’s nose crinkles in disgust, lips pulled taunt and eyes squinted as he leans away from Bokuto to _glare_ at him.

“...What?”

“You _Neanderthal_.”

“Huh!?”

“You- You uneducated _dolt_.”

“What did I do?!”

“I am never, _**never**_ , letting you anywhere near my kitchen.”

“I’m a good cook and you know it!”

“Powder and _water_?! This is a travesty, Bo, you never learnt how to make hot chocolate!” Bokuto stares at Kuroo, failing to summon words. In the end, he just makes a questioning sound that almost reminds Kuroo of a very soft owl hoot. He scoffs.

“Milk, cream, and solid chocolate slowly melted together in a pan. That’s the way to go. In autumn, a sprinkle of cinnamon. In winter, 2 tablespoons of mulled wine.”

“... You’re so picky!”

“I strive for perfection.”

“Tell that to your hairbrush!” Kuroo squawks in shock, taken aback by Bokuto’s rebuke. The expression on his face has Bokuto howl with laughter, almost throwing off the blankets, when the loudest clap of thunder so far bursts into life, making the floors vibrate and windows tremble.

With a yelp, Bokuto throws himself back into Kuroo’s side, clinging on as he _shakes_. Compassionately, Kuroo rubs his back, putting his mug aside on the brickwork of the fireplace, wrapping his other arm around him.

“S’okay, Bo, you’re safe here. Storms can’t do shit whilst you’re inside.” Snorting in amusement, Bokuto buries his face back in Kuroo’s shoulder.

“This wasn’t how I planned to do things…”

“Planned?”

“Yeah! I had a whole plan for tonight, but, uh, I didn’t know it was gonna storm…” Kuroo hums thoughtfully.

“Why don’t you show me what you planned? Maybe it’ll take your mind off the thunder.”

“Y-Yeah, maybe.” Bokuto manages to wrestle himself free of the blankets, moving over to the bag on the sofa. Niboshi - Kuroo’s mangy moggy - has settled himself next to it and meows up a Bokuto as he rummages through the bag. 

“I know, I know, I love you too, lil’ snaggletooth~.” As Bokuto fawns over the cat, momentarily forgetting the storm whilst he coos and pets Niboshi, Kuroo watches. A soft, dopey smile on his face, he watches, unsure why the fire suddenly feels like a softer warmth, and the hot chocolate feels gooey inside.

“Okay, you gotta stop distracting me, bud! I’m busy!” Niboshi meows again, reaching out to pat a paw against Bokuto’s forearm, demanding more chin scratches and pets. Bokuto is a weak, weak man to cute pets. Henceforth, Niboshi recieves her extra petting, purrs almost drowning out the rain against the window.

“Bo, you’re forgetting what you got up for~.”

“Ah! Sorry, I got distracted!” He stops with Niboshi, and turns his attention to the bag. As Bokuto ignores her, Niboshi yowls for attention before giving up and trotting along the sofa to Kuroo, nestling into the blankets and worming into his lap.

“Hello, scraggly. Are you jealous?” The trill as he brushes his fingers along Niboshi’s cheek is answer enough. He looks up as the rustling of a bag comes closer, noticing how Bokuto jumps at a burst of thunder.

“You coming back under the blankets?”

“Yeah, of course.” He wriggles under, the bag on his own lap and Niboshi in Kuroo’s. They’re almost like a little family.

“Okay, so! First, uh, I got you these. I know you’re not a flower guy, so, uh…” He pulls a tiny teddy out of the bag, holding a small succulent plant. 

“Bo, that’s awesome! I always wanted one of these!”

“And I got you this.” He passes over a chocolate bar, one of Kuroo’s favourites, which is also very expensive.

“... You _didn’t_.”

“I did~.”

“I goddamn love you.” Bokuto blushes, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“I- Well, I hope so, cus… I- I had something I wanted to say.” Kuroo stares at him with wide eyes, ignoring the storm outside and only focused on Bokuto, unaware of the rosy red dawning on his own cheeks. He thinks he can take a guess at what the subject is going to be.

“So… We’ve known each other a pretty long time… Uh… Longer than I can remember, to be honest. And, well, uh… Okay! I’m just gonna say it! I _like_ you! I really, really like you! Like, like like! More than like! You’re my best bud and you’ve always been there for me and I’ve been crushing on you _ages_ , but- But now I know it’s more than that!” 

Bokuto pauses for air, swallowing and jumping at a clap of thunder, which only means he ends up closer to Kuroo, their noses brushing. His eyes flicker down to Kuroo’s lips before back up to his eyes.

“I like you.” Kuroo sucks in a deep breath, huffing out a small, gentle laugh.

“I’m… I’m so happy… I like you too, Bo~”

“You do~?!” He brightens up like he’s glowing, and Kuroo can’t hold back a guffaw at the enthusiasm in his voice, knowing full well that he’s in the same lighthearted and euphoric condition.

“I like you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for today was Storm, but I saw aizahwa on Tumblr really loved confession fics, so I thought I'd add another prompt to it!!! (since all the others have had 2 prompts too!)  
> Hope you like it!!!
> 
> Please Kudos/Comment!  
> Feed meeeeeee.


End file.
